


Lips and Semi-Lists

by sotakeabitofcalpol



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lot of kissing, I can’t tag, I wrote a non-angsty thing, Sympathetic Deceit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dlamp - Freeform, its the premise of the fic, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotakeabitofcalpol/pseuds/sotakeabitofcalpol
Summary: A little DLAMP fic about how Roman first felt kissing his boyfriends.





	Lips and Semi-Lists

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from my tumblr so don’t panic about plagiarism

When Roman first kisses one of them, it's Patton. It's perfect, their lips fit perfectly without trying, they meet for a perfect amount of time, and some part of him wonders idly how Patton is so good at this. His curls brush across his forehead, and his glasses somehow manage not to be in the way. When they break away, they're both smiling like idiots, and they do it again.

A month or two later, him and Patton have talked, and they've agreed that they both still love the others. Virgil is sat with them watching a movie, and has already agreed to be with them. Patton has kissed him, and quickly gone to sleep. Him and Virgil meet hesitantly, testing the waters, but Virgil deepens it. It's completely different to kissing Patton, dark and unknown and rich and autumn. There's lipstick on both sides, which surprises Roman; he wouldn't have pegged Virgil as that kind of guy. They break off as Patton stirs, and both press a kiss to his forehead, smirking at the mark.

Deceit is different again, starting bold, but growing hesitant until Roman brushed his fingers over his scales. His lips are cold, and it feels like Deceit is trying to drain him of warmth. It's not a bad feeling, though, actually pleasant in the warm Florida climate, and they only break off when Virgil shoves him off to take a turn himself with the whiskey lips. He watches them, and they kiss like nostalgia. If he was Logan, he'd be adding that to a list.

Logan's lips taste of coffee and iron and salt, and he kisses like he's letting go. He can feel stone kitchen floor beneath him, and there's rain pounding on the window, and he realises that this has always been missing, the awareness around him. There's a light blinking in Logan's glasses, and he can't remember them breaking off. He assumes he fell asleep.

It's only when he kisses Logan that he realises just how much he loves each and everyone of them, and writes a list. Sorta.


End file.
